Five Nights at Freddy's: System Shock
by Crazed-Apotheosis
Summary: When the old is tossed aside to make way for the new, a certain Bunny decides that she's not going down without a fight. And she's going to take The Purple Guy with her, no matter what it takes...


Five Night's at Freddy's: System Shock

Prologue

_Shutdown_

It was sad that it had come to this.

A shame really, a crying shame. The CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, a middle aged man by the name of Harold Wheeler, folded his arms across his chest and scowled; masking the pangs of unwanted guilt that were shooting through his heart. He hadn't wanted things to go this far, he really hadn't, but if his franchise was going to survive and grow and put this…tragedy…behind it, something was going to have to give.

He had already lain off most of his staff. That was fine by him; most of his employee's had been dimwitted teenagers fresh out of high school anyway. The Pizzeria itself was on the chopping block, but that was a given. Harold wanted to wash his hands of the rotted old building and start fresh, so it didn't faze him in the least that he would never walk through the halls of the old place ever again. No, what hurt was what he had to do to the pride and joy of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The Animatronic Band that had sang, danced and joked their way into the hearts and minds of countless children were being…well, executed. Shut down, deactivated for the foreseeable future. It wasn't fair, not to them or the children that loved them, but that was life.

It's not like it was their faults. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate had all served him and the company well for years, but with the rumors that he had heard spreading around about the beloved animals (Including one that insisted that the bodies of several children were stuffed inside them!) along with the plummeting sales; Harold had decided that everything about the old had to be thrown out to make way for the new. The Animatronics included. There would be a new band to go with the new building opening up in the next year or so, but Harold knew that it just wasn't going to be the same. Such was life.

Bonnie had seen this day coming.

She wasn't going to point her finger at Freddy and sing 'I told you so!', but it was hard to resist. She had known she was going to die ever since the morning a month ago…Bonnie had woken up to horrible pain that made her double over and nearly fall off the stage. The feeling of something shifting around inside her body; something squishy that rattled around and made smelly goo dribble out of her joints, eyes and mouth; was enough to make her hurl vomit oil all over the stage and leave her into a pretty lousy mood. Freddy, Chica and Foxy had all been in similar states when they had woken up. It seemed that all of them had the same problem, and true to his role as Leader, Freddy had taken the shock in stride and had done his best to tend to his family.

All in vain, as it turned out. It didn't take long for Bonnie to figure out what was inside her. It was a child, it had to be. What else could it have been? Though her memory was corrupted and frankly, not that great to begin with, she had remembered someone in a Purple Uniform shutting her down pretty early in the evening that day, promising that it was just for a routine checkup and that she would be back up and running before she knew it. She hadn't questioned the man…he was an adult. Adults never did anything bad …at least that's what she had believed at the time.

But now she knew better. Adults were just dirty, rule breaking liars that did horrible, horrible things! Bonnie had shared her opinion with Freddy, and it seemed that he was starting to think the same way. "It was that Purple fella…" He had drawled and ground his teeth. "He hurt them kids an' stuffed em' in us! When ah get my paws on that bastard… " Foxy had agreed too, making a vow to gut The Purple Guy and drag him across the linoleum by his own entrails. "E's a Dead Man Walkin!" Chica had remained silent, but the glint in her eyes had revealed exactly what she was going to do if she ever caught The Purple Guy.

It wasn't going to be pretty.

And yet, Freddy had remained optimistic. He had truly believed that The Pizzeria was going to stay open, and that everything was going to be just fine. They would catch The Purple Guy, kill him, and then things would be even better!

But that not how things had worked out.

Their home was closing down, and they were going to go with it. Despite all the joy they had brought children over the years, despite how hard they had worked to keep the place alive, they were going to die. Foxy's little biting incident had only made things worse, and Bonnie swore that if she ever got her paws on that fox, she was going to rip his jaw right off his body! The CEO, or Bossman as Bonnie liked to call him, was just staring at her and her family. He eventually locked eyes with her, and as if she could feel the hatred seething out of her, he flushed and looked away. It was his fault too, the jerk! If he had tried harder to save them, this wouldn't be happening! If he had hired better guards, those poor kids would still be alive!

The Engineers were shutting them down, and they were asking who wanted to go first. The punks. This was just a joke to them, but if they ever realized just who they were talking too, they would've been using much different tones. Bonnie, her servos locked up, could do nothing as the men quickly pried her friends open and shut them down, one by one. "Always thought I would have a cooler death.." She mused silently as she felt the accesses panel on the back of her head be roughly pulled open. "Like, exploding or something…not this."

With a stab of intense pain, her world fell away.

Authors Note: Hello there folks! Not too bad of a first chapter I hope, well, prologue really. If the plot seems paper thin, characters undefined and blah blah blah, it's because this chapters only meant to set the stage. This will be edited in the future, improved, all that good stuff. But until then, happy reading! Drop a review and a Follow if you feel so inclined, and have a good evening while you're at it!

-TheRifleMan.


End file.
